The Next Adventure
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Ya. That's the best title I got. I own nothing. Read the author's notes at the beginning of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. How's it going? I'm good. Ya. I know none of you want to hear me talk about how I'm doing. Well, anyway's. I am starting what is going in between the stories of "What Now?" and "Antarctic Attack". You see I have been having a hard time getting ideas for this story. I still have very few ideas for it, so it is basically gonna be a build as you go story. I have a very basic outline done. I don't even have a name for it. I am not use to that. I am use to having the whole story basically done in my head, I just need to add more substance, and then I go a completely different direction with it than I was planning. Sorry about rambling, but I wanted to let you know the reason why it may not be up to par with other fanfics I've written. So, ya. Just gonna say this because I have it at the beginning of every chapter, you don't really have to. Enjoy.**

The H.Q. was silent except for the ticking of the clock. soft snores were coming from the bunks. The penguins slumber was rudely interupted by the loud bang from a gun. Four of the penguins jumped to fighting positions. The fifth stood there sheepishly with the remote in his flippers. "Oops. Had the..volume up to loud." DB nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Skipper face-flippered. Suddenly, the hatch opened and Striker came down ready to fight. "I heard the gun shot! Where's the crook?" He looked around, and was confused at DB rubbing the back of his head and Skipper shaking his in his flippers and the other three just looking around, in similar states. "Um...Did I miss something?"

"I, uh. I...had the volume up too loud on the television."

Johnathan dropped his fighting position. "Well that's a relief." He walked up to DB and smacked him in the back of the head. "That's for cutting out five minutes of sleep for me."

"And I deserve it." DB rubbed the sore spot before turning to the TV and watching the western that was on. "Wanna watch 'Gunsmoke' with me?"(A/N: I like that show.)

Skipper took the remote and turned off the TV. "Sorry. We have training today."

DB shrugged. "Alright. What do we have to do?"

"Training course. You can get your first time in on it."

"Cool. Let's do it!" DB rubbed his flippers together in excitement. He also had a grin on his face that would look normal on a psycopath. The others, except Johnathan, looked at him with worried expressions.

Johnathan just looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "You still haven't gotten over that, have you?"

"Nope." He let out a chuckle that went well with his smile.

Dr. Blowhole cringed at the laugh. He said through the earpiece, _"That creeped even me out."_ DB let out another, only longer.

Skipper finally cleared his throat. "Let's get out to the training field."

**Park, twenty minutes later**

Only Skipper, DB, and Striker still needed to go. "Alright. Johnathan, you go." Striker got ready. Skipper gave the signal, and Johnathan took off with amazing speed, going at a similar pace to the others. He slid to a stop right in front of Skipper, who stopped the clock. "Wow. You tied my personal best. And you don't seem worn out like the others." He motioned to the other three, who were lying on the ground, panting.

Striker shrugged. "That course is easy compared to what I had to go through. Well, DB. Your go."

"I'd say I'll get about thirty seconds on this."

Skipper chuckled. "Sure you will. Sure you will."

DB smirked at him. "Well, we won't know 'till you start it, will we?"

"Alright. On your mark, get set...GO!" The clock started, and DB was off. He passed through the tires, the pipes, the army crawl and got to Skipper, in a similar manner to Striker. He also wasn't breathing heavily. Skipper stopped the clock. He looked at it and his eyes widened. "How!?"

DB grinned a smug grin. "Told ya. What's the exact time?"

"Thirty point nine seconds." DB's grin faltered for a second. He knew the Striker would know about it. He just hoped no one else noticed it. "Well. Let's see if I can top that." Skipper began stretching, getting ready for the clock to start.

"Just don't be trying too hard to beat my time. I had to work hard to get to that point. I trained harder than your team does, and that isn't training you can get to in a day, so just do your best."

"Start the clock!" Skipper's voice had aggitation in it.

"Alright. On your mark...Get set..." Rico fired a bazooka. Skipper was off. He came to a stop with heavy breathing. "Well. You got forty point four seconds. Six seconds better than last year, according to the board. Guess your drive for wanting to be the best of the unit drove you beyond what you had thought were your limits. Way to go!"

"But, I'm the leader of this group! The leader is suppose to be the most capable, physically!"

"Skipper. When I took over the organization, I was not the most physically capable person. But, I was the most mentally capable. I knew how to lead. No one else did. All you need to be a good leader is to be good at leading. You have that."

"NO! That is not true!"

"Skipper! I told you that I've had trianing you haven't had. I told you not to expect to be better than me. Or even close to my time. I told you to do the best you could!"

"REDO!" DB sighed and started the clock as Skipepr took off. He came back. "TIME!"

DB cringed as he spoke. "Thirty-one seconds." It was actually the same time as before."

"REDO!" He took off again. He was back and breathing heavily.

"Thirty point nine seconds." Skipper seemed satisfied with this.

"Good. Now that the training is done, let's get to work on sparring."

"I'll spar with Striker."

"Alright. Private. You spar with Kowalski. Rico spars with me."

They all got with their sparring partner and began, though DB and Striker were not giving it their all. "So, what was with the lying to Skipper about his time?"

"Well, I knew he wouldn't stop until his time was close to mine. He would have drove himself to exhaustion and possibly died and you know how I am when someone dies."

Striker nodded as he dodged a punch and tried to kick DB's legs out from under him, only for DB to jump over his legs. "Ya. You are very emotional."

DB caught Johnathan's fist and flipped him over his shoulder. Johnathna landed on his feet in a slide. He charged at DB. "Ya. I suppose you also know about how my grin faltered, right?"

"Yes. I do. What is going on?"

"I'm not sure. I just know I am slowly losing strength, though it seems to be speeding up. I think we should have a spar every morning, just to keep track of how fast I'm losing strength, and possibly slow it down."

Striker nodded in agreement as he ducked under a punch. "alright." He then flipped upwards, kicking DB's beak, but he only stumbled and quickly caught Johnathan and pinned him on the ground. "You were holding back until we were done talking, weren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I was." DB got off and pulled Johnathan to his feet. They duo then heard the sound of a truck. They turned, and seen it was a zoo transfer truck. "We need to tell Skipper about that." Striker nodded. The two quickly stopped Skipper and Rico with surprise attacks. "Sorry about that, but we have a zoo transfer truck coming in." He pointed towards it.

"Alright. Boys, we got a truck coming in. Let's go meet them." The others nodded.

The group headed off, but Private stopped DB. "What is it, Private?"

"Well, it's just that, I noticed your grin falter when you heard the time on the obstacle course. Mind telling me?"

"Um. I think you may be seeing things."

"Well, maybe I'll just tell Skippah you lied about his time on the obstacke course."

"Would he really believe you?"

"He would ovah you."

"Alright. On the next mission. Watch me fight, and you will probably see it, if you paid attantion to other missions. Now, let's catch up with the others." Private nodded and the two were off after the others.

**Ya. Like I said in the beginning, this is just a build as I go story. So, I write what I think of on the spot. So, I understand if it's not good. So, review, if you want. I really wouldn't blame you if you didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya. Here's another chapter. Still got no idea where I'm going with this. So, again, it may be a bad story. Again, because I always say this, enjoy.**

The group followed the truck to the reptile house. They hid behind a trashcan. Alice walked up to the truck. "This the transfer from the Bronx Zoo?"

"Yep."

"Alright bring it in." The truck driver grabbed a crate and brought it in, only to leave a few minutes later.

"Have a nice day."

"Ya. Ya. You too." Alice walked off, while the group of animals went inside the building.

"Alright, spread out and find the new resident and stay frosty."

"Um, could you just open my crate?" The group turned to the unopened crate inside one of the glass enclosures, where the feminine voice came from.

"Kowalski, open that door." Skipper pointed towards a keypad on the wall.

"I got it." DB used Johnathan as a springboard to get up to the keyboard. He just hit it, and the door opened.

"Good work, DB. Rico, crowbar!" Rico hacked it up and Skipper caught it. The group walked in. Skipper put the crowbar into one of the cracks and pulled, but wasn't getting anywhere.

DB jumped on to the crate and grabbed the crowbar with him. "On the count of three, we'll work together."

"NO!" Skipper strained to speak. "I can do this!" He began tugging harder and was sweating. "I..am the...team leader! I am...physically..superior!"

The voice let out a sigh. "Just put your pride on the shelf and let him help!" DB had a grin on his face that he tried to hide. He had so wanted to say that to Skipper for a while.

DB snuck behind the crate, while Skipper continued to tug at the crowbar, saying things about him being physically superior. He quietly began taking the nails out. He quickly put his finger to his lips. "I'm gonna make him think he did it, okay?" The reptile nodded, though, DB couldn't tell their species. He gave the side a slight push and it began to give way. He quickly went back to where he came from and put the back back in. Just as he came back around, Skipepr pryed the front off. "Good job, Skipper." Skipper just gave him a tired smile.

"Ya thanks." The female lizard came out, revealing she was an iguana. "I'm Ileane."

She held her hand out for the others to shake. Kowalski was the first to oblidge. "My name is Kowlaski. That's Private, Rico, DB, Striker, and the one standing on the crate is Skipper." He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all." She looked at each of the animals in their with her, though her eyes lingered on Rico for a little while longer than the others. She and Kowalski released. "So, what are you guys? Some tema of super comandoes?" She gave a small chuckle.

"Actually, yes." DB answered with a smirk, as he knew what her reaction was going to be.

She blinked. "Seriously?" DB only nodded. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

Skipepr smacked DB. "It is supposed to be classififed to all new members of the zoo!"

DB shrugged. "She would have found out one way or another. So, I figured I'd just let her find out now." He then turned to Ileane. "I was originally from a different group with Johnathan, aka, Striker." He pointed to Johnathan. "You can call him either. He'll respond to both."

Ileane nodded. "I'd like to have a tour of the zoo. Anyone care to give it to me?"

DB looked to Rico. "Rico, would you like to do it?"

"O'ay."

"Woah, woah woah! Hold the phone there! I'm the one that gives the orders here. And I say Private gives her the tour!"

DB just stared at Skipper that just spoke, 'Oh, really?' He let out a chuckle. "I think we should have whoever wants to do it to do it instead. Or, even let her choose who she wants."

"No dice! What I say goes!"Skipper narrowed his eyes as to say, 'Try me on this, I dare ya!'

DB shook his head. "Guess there is only one way to settle this. A spar. I win, she chooses her guide. You win, you choose her guide."

Striker leaned into DB and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons." DB leaned away and so did Striker. "So. Ya wanna do it?" Skipper's only response was getting into a fighting position. DB stood relaxed. "Make your move." Skipper charged and DB waited until he was almost on top of him to move out of the way. He began weaving around his attacks and backing up until his back was on the crate. He ducked under Skipper's fist, which put a crack in the wood and he screamed in pain. DB took the opportunity to hit Skipper's beak, then grab his flipper twist it around his back, and push Skipper to the floor. "I win."

"Not yet!" Skipper surprised him by twisting out from under him and give him a kick to the face. DB was back on the defensive. But, this time, he was blocking instead of dodging. Skipper was unable to land any hits on DB. DB gave a kick to Skipper's stomach when the openeing came. He then delivered two hits to Skipper's face.

"You have only landed hits on me when you caught me off gaurd, while I have landed hits on you without needing to catch you off gaurd. You can't beat me."

"But, I am physically superior!"

"It doesn't matter how physically superior you are. It matters how good of a fighter you are." Skipper lunged, only to be caught by a tail and tied by said tail.

"I think you should just let me go with whoever I want. I'll go with Rico." She then threw him into the crate, knocking the back off. Everyone went wide-eyed. They were stunned. "Come on, Rico. You have a zoo to show me." She grabbed him, and that shook him out of his state of shock.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that." Everyone nodded in agreement to DB's statement.

**Ya. That's all I got for tonight. This is not one of my better stories. Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Well, I'm back. I didn't upload anything yesterday because I went to a cousin's graduation, then went out to eat and I got stuffed and I was so tired when I got back home that I wouldn't be able to write another chapter. Also, I have a bit of a plan on how this story is gonna go now. More than I did before, anyways. Enjoy.**

Skipper was laying where he had landed. "i was beaten by a girl."

DB leaned down to Skipper. "Anyone would have been beaten by a sneak attack like that. It doesn't matter how good of a fighter you are if you get hit by a sneak attack, like you were."

"But. It was a girl."

"Girls can be just as good as guys at being comandoes. I should know. Also, don't you remember how those two girls were better than me. In fact, they are so much better than me, I'm scared of them." He didn't get any response. "Why don't we get some snow cones? I'm sure that'll lift your spirits." Skipper slowly nodded. The group began walking off. "Let's be sure to get some snow cones for Rico and Ileane."

"Alright."

**park, a few minutes later**

The group was on a hill, looking for the snow cone cart. DB had binoculars and was scanning the area. "Found it. Wait a second." He took a good look at the snow cone sales man. "Hm. Some thing seems familiar about that guy. Those legs. The broad shoulders. The muscular arms." The binoculars zoomed in and DB spoke again. "That beard. That theme song." Everyone gave DB a confused stare at the last one. "It's Officer X! Well, now snow cone sales man X. Is the economy really so bad that he has to work as a snow cone sales man?"

"Well, that's just great. How are we going to get the snow cones now!?" Skipper gave a frustrated kick to a bucket.

DB sat the binoculars down and scratched his chin. Slowly, a grin formaed on his face. He turned to Johnathan. "Hey, Striker. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He looked at DB with a confused expression, but it slowly turned to a knowing smile. "Ooohhh. I gotcha. Good idea."

"What?" The other three looked at the penguin and badger expectantly.

"Well, just wait until the right moment to get your snow cones. We'll take care of X." DB and Striker took off towards the snow cone cart, with the other three watching.

The duo stopped behind a trashcan. "So, what's the plan?"

DB deadpanned. "I thoought you knew what I was planning."

"Well, only to the point of us drawing him away."

"That's the whoe plan. We lead him away and the other three get the snow cones."

"That's it?" DB nodded. "Most. Incomplete. Plan. Ever."

"Well, it's going to be mostly improv. Now, let's move." DB jumped out and onto the snow cone cart. He waved his behind at X before jumping off.

"Penguins." X sneered and grabbed the cart and ran after the two.

"Well. This is not going according to plan."

"Ya think?" The two split just before X ran into them. Striker then turnd around and went with DB. "so. Any more genius ideas?"

DB looked around frantically to find a way to get X off their tails. He noticed a fruit stand. "Throw me up there!" Striker took notice of the fruit stand. He grabbed DB's foot, pulled him back and threw him like a javelin. DB grabbed a bunch of bananas and landed in a slide. "Ya gettin' my drift?" Striker nodded as he peeled a banana. He first let the banana go, only for it to be dodged. He then threw the peel,though it only made X let go of it as he continued to pursue. "Well, at least we got plenty more." DB let out a peel, but X stepped on it and used the slide to help him catch up to them. DB swirved out of X's grasp. He then threw a smirk towards X as he and Striker stopped. He looked at them, then ahead in time to see the garbage truck just before he hit it. "Let's go to the cart."

As the two wandered off, X got into the truck and got it going after them. "I'm gonna get you and then prove I'm not crazy."

DB looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Well. X isn't giving up that easily. Course. I didn't think he would. You get the cart. I'll lead him off."

"You sure?"

"Yes. He's only after a penguin." DB veered across the street, X following him. DB came to an intersection where a taxi was stopped. He lept onto the top. It took off, and X followed. DB decided to make it a little more interesting. He lept into the taxi, knocked out the driver, dropped a brick that was in there for some reason onto the pedal and took the wheel. He was standing on the seat, so he couldn't see where he was going. He turned a sharp right, turning the wrong way on a one way street. He caught a glimpse in the side veiw mirror of X in the garbage truck. "Follow the birdie."

X snarled in the truck. "Time to take out the trash." DB drove onto the sidewalk and knocked a fire hidrent off, making a spray of water come out of the ground.

DB looked into the mirror again, with X still there. "Doesn't this guy ever give up." He turned a sharp left into a parking garage. He drove all the way to the top, with X following, and intentionally letting him catch up. X was right next to him when they were on the top. DB climbed up, so he would know when to jump out. X snarled at DB, who only gave a sirk and false salute as he jumped out the passenger window with the driver. X was confused and looked ahead to see his truck about to go over the edge.

"I hate penguins." The truck and car went over the edge.

DB began slowly walking away, with an explosions barely noticable from over the edge. A guy then screamed, "MY CAR!" DB just had to chuckle at the guys misfortune.

X opened the door and rolled out of the truck. He looked up to see officers around him. "Hey, look! It's the crazy penguin guy!"

"My family isn't going to believe this."

"Hey, Greg, get a picture of me next to him."

Similar things were being called out as X whined, "I hate penguins."

DB met up with Striker and the others back in the park with the snow cones. "How'd you get rid of him?"

"I hijacked a taxi and led him on a chase through town, eventually going off the edge of a building with him following. I jumped out at the last second. The police got X in custody for hijacking a garbage truck, reckless driving, speeding, and multiple other charges." DB shrugged at the end. "All in all, good day."

"Well, here's your snow cone." Johnathan handed him a grape one. DB quickly began eating, though he got a brain freeze only a few second into it. "Slow down."

DB rubbed his temples to rid himself of the brain freeze. "It's just so good." He slowly opened his eyes as the brain freeze died off. "That isn't gonna be the last of them I have. Let's get back to the zoo."

They got to the entrance, and Rico and Ileane had arrived. "Oh. Hello. Where did you guys go?"

"We got snow cones. Rico show you anything interesting?"

"He showed me the whole zoo. Though, I could have gone without meeting the lemurs. Though, the fat one doesn't seem so bad."

"Maurice. Ya. He isn't bad."

"Did you guys do anything interesting to get the snow cones?" Ileane chuckled.

"Only if you consider running from a former Animal control agent that hijacked a garbage truck, forcing you to hijack a taxi and then leading them on a chase through the city, ending with sending them over the edge of a parking garage interesting, then yes." DB was able to say it all with a straight face.

"You're kidding?" Ileane's mouth was hanging open.

"Nope. It's actually a daily thing for us."

Marlene came up to the group and said, "Please tell me you guys have nothing to do with what is on the TV."

"What?" The group was very confused by this. Marlene grabbed DB and Skippper and dragged them into their HQ with the rest following. She pointed to the screen, where Chuck Charles was on.

"In other news, the former aniaml control agent, X, has been taken into custody again for multiple traffic violations."

X was screaming as he was put into the car. "I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S THE PENGUINS! THE PENGUINS BROKE MORE TRAFFIC VIOLATIONS THAN ME!"

"As you can see, he is clearly crazy. For this reason, the animal control agency has decided to fire all employees and replace them with robots, in hopes it will keep any more crazy people from getting a job with them and do insane things in a crazy attempt to capture figmants of their imagination."

DB shut off the TV. "Well..." He began.

Striker finished for him. "Things jsut got a whole lot tougher."

**Ya. I think you can start to see where I'm planning on taking this. Well, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Another chapter is up. Enjoy.**

Skipepr gave a snort. "Ya, right. We can handle them."

DB and Striker both looked at him. "This is gonna be tougher than you think. We will be unable to leave the zoo with out having a robot attack us. Though, I did prepare a plan in case this did happen." He then opened a secret compartment and pulled out a book and opened to a page. "Ah. Step one, we need to find out what the robots are capable of. This way, we will be able to proceed through the other steps more easily."

"Or, we could just have Kowalski hack into the mainframe of the Animal Control agency and shut the robots down."

"Temporary fix. They'd find out about it and they'd easily get them all back online. If they have a self-destruct sequence, it would be more long term, but still temporary. They'd have more built. Also, we aren't sure how well protected the security measures are for the animal control, so Kowalski may not be able to hack into it. So, we should do things by the book." He lifted the book to emphasize his point.

"I make the desiscions around here, and I say we have Kowalski hack into the animal control. But, if you wanna try things your way, go right ahead."

"Alright, Striker. Let's go."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

"No."

"Ileane, you can help with my team. We may need it. Let's go." DB, Striker, and Ileane left through the hatch.

"Alright, let's go to the zoo's computer and have you hack."

"Got it." The remaining penguins left after that.

**With DB's team**

The group stopped right before stepping outside, "Alright. First, we test their reaction time to getting to animals." DB cautiously stepped out, followed by the other two. For a few seconds, nothing happened. "Hm. Well, not so great reaction time." As soon as he finished speaking, a robot came flying down. "And there's the first one."

"Fugitive animals. Must detain."

DB imediately flipped backwards and was ready to fight. Striker just got ready to fight right there. "Let's see what its got." It starte by shooting its hands at them, but they dodged. DB lept at it with a sword, only to have to dodge a tazer. "Well, it has a few thing to make it a challenge." It then shot some tranquilizers at them, only hitting Ileane. It reached towards her, but DB threw her back inside the zoo, and got caught himself. "HELP!"

Striker kicked the arm, trying to get it open, but failed. The robot then threw DB into a cage inside it. Striker cut open the cage, and DB lept out. "Sending request for back up."

"Uh-oh." Soon, three more robots dropped down in front of them. "Not good."

"Ya. We didn't even learn everything they got." Striker gave him a deadpan look. "Oh. And we may get caught." The two flipped over tranquilizers that were shot and dodged the hands. They landed and took off running towards the zoo, only for more robots to get in their way. "Well. These are really good. we could of really used the rest of the team." He was then shocked by one of the robots from behnd. "What a shocking experience."

"You're really throwing out one-liners?"

"Why not?" DB rolled out of the way of another tazer. The robots then shut down. "Let's get inside before they reawaken."

"Right behind you." The two quickly ran inside and they no sooner than got in and the robots reactivated.

"Suspect animals lost. Return to patrol." The robots all took to the air.

"Let's go see how the others are doing. We'll carry Ileane there."

**Zoo office**

DB and Striker, with Striker carrying Ileane, lept through the window, seeing Kowalski frantically typing on the keyboard. "Thanks for shutting them down long enough for us to get out of there."

"But, it wasn't long enough. Kowalski, please tell me you can shut them down permanently!"

"I'm trying, but this technology is more complicated than I've ever seen!"

"I need results, not excuses."

"Skipper, I told you it would be only temporary. We found out some of the things they have, but not everything. Kowlaski, let me on there." Kowalski moved over and DB started typing. His eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Skipper leaned in to see what DB was looking at. His eyes grew wide as well. The others grew curious and looked at the screen.

They were looking at the list of features the robots had. They had lasers, saws, .22 guns, had metal restraints they could shoot at animals, and many other features, including self-repair. "We are gonna have our hands full. They were smart enough not to have a self-destruct sequence. I wonder if they go into the sewers. If not, we have a way to travel around the city for a little while. But, we'll need to find a way to get them out permanently."

"You got a plan?"

"Well..." DB pulled out his book from nowhere and began reading. "Step two says to find out if there is a self-destruct sequence. Step three says that we try to get the person who has the robots active to deactivate them. It doesn't say anything else. Why didn't I get more specific?"

"Kowalski, options!"

"Um...We could try getting them to seem as crazy as officer X."

DB shook his head. "We'd all get captured easily."

"Okay. We could try destroying them." Rico hacked up the weapon DB had made for him.

DB still seemed un easy about it. "Depends on how many there are. Let's see." He began typing on the computer again and his jaw dropped. "That isn't an option."

"Why?" Skipper looked at the screen.

"There are fifty active right now and they have another Ten thousand on stand by. So, after we destroy them, they could start deploying more, and we'd be unable to keep on destroying them. We'd eventually get captured."

"We could try getting officer X to help us?"

DB opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He opened it again and paused before speaking. "That's actually not a bad plan."

"Hold the phone! You won't go with the other plans, but you're willing to get help from officer X!? Are you crazy!?"

"A little, but, think about it. We have a common enemy. As long as the robots are running about, he has no possibility of getting his job in animal control back and we can't do missions. If we get him to help us get rid of the robots, he would get his job back, we could do missions without fear of robots attacking us, and he may just llet us go about without trying to get us. We'd also have a better chance of getting to the animal control shelter to shut down the robots with the help of X than without him."

"But, he could just throw us in cells after he gets rid of the robots! What then?" Skipper gave a stern glare.

DB shrugged. "Well, we can try escaping then. Me and Striker can easily escape and then get you guys out. It would be fairly easy. Course, he may just bring us back to the zoo after the robots are taken out. We just need to find out how long before he gets out. Let's see." DB began typing fiercely on the keyboard. He finally got what he wanted. "It says that his court date is in three days. He's gonna spend the three days in jail unless someone bails him out, which is three hundred fifty dollars. I can easily get that amount."

"Why would we help get him out?"

"Well, if he realizes that we helped him out, he may be more comfortable with helping us."

"What about the robots?" DB's mouth opened, but he stopped, realizing he had no idea. "Forgot about them, didn't ya?" Skipper had a smug grin.

"Ya." DB rubbed the back of his head. Then he immediately perked up. "Idea!" He quickly went off, leaving the others behind, confused.

**New York Jail**

X was sitting on a bunk looking at his hands. "I can't believe those stupid penguins are able to always get in my way. I'll make them pay."

An officer came to his jail cell. "Alright, X. Someone paid your bail and they said to give you this." X walked out of the cell, and found that the manilla envelope felt heavy. He waited to open it.

**X's Apartment**

He opened the envelope and a tablet slid out. He turned it on, and there was a video with DB next to the Speak and Spell that the penguins had that began playing. DB pressed some buttons. "He-llo, X. You are pro-ba-bly won-der-ing why- I paid your bail." X raised an eyebrow. DB pressed a few more buttons. "It will be-come clear af-ter your court date. Don't wor-ry ab-out a law-yer. I have it cov-ered. good day." The video turned off.

"Ya right. Like a penguin would help me."

His telephone began ringing. He picked it up. "Hello. Is this a mister X?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Well, I was recently called and I was told you needed an attorney for a court date you have in three days. I was also told that you wouldn't have to pay anything. It would all be paid by the person who called."

"Alright."

"So, is it a deal then?"

"Ya. Just make sure you're there." X hung up the phone. "What are then penguins wanting?"

**Ya. This isn't going to be a very long story. Well, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized I goofed up on the chapters. I had put in a chapter for a different story as chapter three and I forgot to upload chapter four until I got ready to type this one up. Sorry about that, everyone. I'm just surprised nobody said anything about it. Well. Ya. Enjoy.**

DB was busy on a laptop doing something. Skipper was enjoying coffee, Private was watching TV, and Kowalski was in his lab. Ileane had gotten Rico out of the HQ by asking him about explosives, a detail she recieved from another penguin who is currently working on a laptop. "DB, what are you doing on there?"

DB looked up. "I'm just trying to find a way to shut the robots down long enough for us to get to officer X."

"I'm still not sure about teaming up with him."

"It is the best we got. We aren't even sure we could do a sewer mission without the robots attacking us, so we need to get his help."

Striker quickly lept into the HQ, breathing heavily. "I just escaped robots from the sewer. If they didn't get shut off, I wouldn't of gotten away from them."

"You're welcome. I've been trying to find a way to shut them off long enough for us to get to officer X. So far, unsuccessful."

"Well, just keep trying. You may need to shut them off multiple times as we're going to X."

"I just hope he agrrees to help."

"How long until he's in court?"

DB looked into the court computers. "He is on right now, and it seems he may not get anything. I knew the right person to get for the job."

"So, he may get out scott free?"

"Exactly."

Rico fell down the hatch. "wow."

"What happened with Rico?"

"Not sure. I'll be right back." DB lept out of the base and headed for the reptile house.

**Reptile house**

Ileane entered her enclosure and closed the glass door. "Have a fun date?"

She jumped at the voice, but it turned out to only be DB. "Yes, I did. What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering what happened with Rico. He fell down from the hatch and only said 'wow'. What happened?"

"Well, he was showing me the different explosive devices. I suppose he was telling me about them, but I didn't understand what he was saying. He then threw them before they exploded. I'm not sure what all he hit."

"That explains some of the robots going offline permanently." Ileane gave him a curious glance. "Well, you see, I was messing around on the computer to see if I could find a way to put the robots offline long enough for us to get to X, but I haven't found away to, yet."

"Couldn't you just put up security measures after you shut them off and put a continuous loop up so that they have trouble breaking through to put them back up?"

DB opened his mouth to retort it, but stopped. "That's a good idea. How did you know that?"

Ileane shrugged. "I spent some time in a zoo that was frequently visited by some super computer geniuses and they constantly talked about hacking into different places. I picked up some of the information, though I don't know what any of it means. I just heard it was an effective way of keeping things under your control for extended periods."

"Well, it is. From what I've gathered, it would probably give us enough time to get most of the way to X's apartment, then we'd be able to fight them off long enough to get to X, though we'd have to hurry. Thanks for the help. Also, good luck with Rico."

DB began to slide off, but was stopped by Ileane saying, "Wait!" He turned to her. "How exactly did you know I had feelings from him?"

DB smirked. "I noticed you stare hanging on him a little longer than the others." She began to blush. "Don't worry. I was the only one that noticed. Private is too naive to think anything of it, Striker doesn't pay attention to subtle things like that, Kowalski has difficulty on the subject of love, Rico just doesn't pay attention, and Skipper was too worn out from his struggle to really pay attention to you."

Ileane rubbed the back of her head. "Well, thanks for telling me about some things that he likes."

"No problem."

"So that's how she knew about it." The two turned to see Private standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Right after Ileane asked you how you knew about her feelings for Rico. Also, I now understand why your smile faltered after hearing your time on the obstacle course."

DB sighed. "It was obvious when I didn't notice you enter, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was."

"Well, now I have two people who know about it, so it may be easier to hide now."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Classified." DB spoke quickly before Private could even open his mouth. DB turned to Private. "I want as few people knowing about this as possible." Private nodded in understanding. "Well, we gotta go. I'll let Skipper know I've found a way to keep the robots off line long enough for us to get close to X. I'll be sure he knows you were the one that gave me the idea." DB and PRivate lept through the vent in the ceiling and left.

**HQ**

DB and Private dropped down through the hatch only to find Rico bound to a chair. "What's going on?"

"This isn't Rico!" Skipper pointed an accusatory flipper at Rico. "Now, where is the real one!?" Rico mumblled somethign through the rope.

DB face flippered. "Skipper. First off. He can't answer because you bound his beak shut. Secondly. What makes you think he isn't the real Rico?"

"Because he threw out his miss Perky doll like it was nothing!"

"Maybe he fell in love with a real living thing."

Skipper laughed. "And just who would he fall in love with?"

"Ileane. She has feelings for him." Skipper began laughing. "I'm serious."

Skipper turned to face DB, to see his face was stone serious. "Why didn;t I notice it then?" He raised an eyebrow after his question.

"Because you were too worn out to notice it. I was really the only one to notice it. Besides, if Rico likes her, then it's a good thing."

"Whatever. we have more important things to do."

"Well, I'm going to check my email and X's court progress." DB opened his laptop and began working. "Hey, looks like he;s done, sonce he sent me an email."

"WHAT!?" The three non-bound penguins were shocked.

"I gave him another video with my email, so he could give us a reply. Let's see." DB read it silently for a few seconds. "Well. He has agreed to meet with us, but it has to be tonight at seven at his apartment. We need to bring the speak and spell."

"What about the robots?"

"Ileane gave me an idea for keeping them out for a while, though we wouldn't be able to get to his apartment for the entire duration of them being out. But, we'd at least get close. So, we could bring my laptop along and I could make the duration a little longer, and possibly make it there and explain the plan to him."

"How long would it take to set it up?"

"About five, ten minutes. But, closer to five."

"Alright, boys. Lets get ready."

"Yes, sir."

**I know not much happening. More will happen next chapter. Reviews would make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I haven't been on here for a while because I have been busy. But, I finally got another chapter up. Hope you enjoy it.**

The penguins and badger were sitting in the car, ready to take off towards Officer X's appartment. DB was typing on his laptop. "Okay. I almost have it, so, let's get started." Rico put the pedal to the metal and they were off. They got onto the road and were about to be intercepted by a robot, when it went offline. They drove around it. "That was close. At least now we have a free route to the apartment. Wait a second." DB typed some more on the laptop. "Not good. They have a leutenant robot that is unable to be deactivated without a proper password, then it isn't able to be restarted without a different password. So, we gotta hope it is too busy with another animal to deal with us."

Unforetunately, that wasn't the case, as it dropped right in front of them. "HALT! Fugitive animals must not be permitted to roam free."

DB's brow furrowed. "Really? Did it really just say that?"

Striker slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Let's just make sure they can get there. We'll take care of it." At that second, the robot fell down. Striker turned to DB, who grinned, saying he found out what the password was. "Let's go." Rico hit the gas again.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The animals had made it right outside X's apartment with little resistance. They hopped inside to see X frowning. "You're a minute late."

DB typed on the speak n spell, _"Sor-ry. Had some int-er-up-tions. Take this."_ DB held up another tablet that came from nowhere. X turned it on. It had an animated video instead of DB with a speak n spell. It was still a robotic voice, but not chopped up like the speak n spell. _"We both have enemies with the robots. Our plan is for you to take us to the Animal Control Shelter, proving yourself better than the robots, giving you your job back, and getting the robots off the streets. We just need you to let us out after you get your job. Do you agree?"_

The video had shown an animated version of their plans. X raised an eyebrow. "How are we suppose to get past the robots?"

DB hopped onto his arm and pressed buttons on the tabet, jumping down just before another video played. _"We should be able to get through the entire robot group if we work together in fighting. We all have skills to help. Rico has a thirst for destruction and can hack up many weapons."_ The video showed an animated Rico hacking up random items, while Rico hacked up weapons._ "Kowalski has super intellect, giving him a chance of crossing wires in a robot to use it as a weapon for us. Private has a hyper-cute that can cause the robots to deactivate." _Private demonstrated this, though DB coered X's eyes, so he wouldn't faint, but Rico did._ "Skipper can lead us with superior skills in leadership. Striker and I are both very good fighters. I am also good with strategy."_

"Alright. I believe you. So, are you getting into the cage now, or waiting?"

_"Now. Un-til we need to fight."_ DB smirked and held out a flipper for X to shake. He did. X brought out a cage and the group got in.

**Outside**

The leutenaint robot was hovering outside. It sent out a signal to all the other robots. "Disconnect from headquarters. Threat level increased. Center all efforts on stopping former officer X and rouge animals." As the signal went out, the robots all stopped chasing whatever animal it was they were after and headed for X's apartment.

**Zoo**

Ileane watched as robots flew over the zoo. She knew where they were going, so she jumped onto one and got a ride to the apartment to help.

**Animal Control Center**

One of the guys sitting at a computer sat up. "Um, ma'am, you may want to see this."

The head of the agency walked over. "What is it?"

"Well, all the robots seemed to have gone offline, but they are active. They are centering in on one area."

"Hm. Unusual. Keep an eye to see if anything else strange happens."

"Yes ma'am."

As she walked away, she sighed. "We never should have switched to the robots. Nothing cn beat old fashioned man-power."

**Apartment**

X kneeled down to the cage. "So, we all know the plan?" All the animals nodded. "Good. We'll head out shortly."

The dor burst down, causing everyone to turn to the robots that burst in. "You are harboring figotove animals. Lethal force has been authorized to capture animals if nesseccary."

DB quickly typed on the speak n spell, _"Jump out the win-dow. Trust me."_

"Hope you got a plan." X grabbed the cage and jumped out his window.

DB turned to Rico. "Rico, parachute!" Rico hacked it up and then pulled the cord, floating them down to the ground gently while DB held onto it so it wouldn't go through the bars.

X began running as soon as he touched the ground and DB let og of the parachute not long after. Robots got in front of X's current route and he just lept over them as they shot at him. He ducked behind a car. "Does that bird have a heavy blunt object in there I can throw at them?" Rico hacked up an anchor. "Perfect." X picked it up and threw it at the head of one of the robots, taking it offline. The other breifly looked at its fallen comrade and looked back at X, only to have a crowbar shoved into its head. X removed it, and the robot fell over, offline. "Don;t know how that bird has all those weapons, don't really care." X ran off again. Rico watched behind him with a bazooka, DB watched the skies with a spear, and everyone else was checking for something from the sides with various weapons ready, though Private just had his hyper-cute ready. Rico fired his bazooka, taking out one pursuing robot, but three more took it's place. X looked behind him and let out a groan. "I hate robots."

He turned back ahead and used the crowbar to rip the head off of a robot, as he continued. DB turned to the others. "I think it's time we got out and helped him."

"Agreed." Striker nodded.

"Alright. Kowalski, unlock the cage." Kowalski did that, and as soon as the door was open, DB lept out and used his spear to launch him in front of X, and into the face of a robot. He grinned into the visor of the robot before thrusting the spear into it, taking it offline. He lept onto X's shoulder as he passed by.

"Nice moves." They got to an intersection and were surrounded. "Well, we got a big fight for ourselves."

Before anyone could act, one of the heads of a robot came off, revealing Ileane. "Did I miss anything?"

DB shook his head. "You're just in time for the hardest part of it. rico, give her a weapon." Rico shot a wrench at her, which she caught. "Let's do this." He then typed that into the speak n spell. They then charged at the robots.

**Okay. The first part of heading towards the Animal control Shelter is underway. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's a new chapter. Ya. I kind of had a couple of nights where I got caught up in a game until I went to bed, forgetting about putting up another chapter, which is why there was a wait. Honestly, I usually put up a chapter a night. Oh well. Enjoy.**

DB pulled out his chain whip and wrapped it around a robot's head and ripped it off using his momentum after he had lept over the robot, whcih then sent him back on the robot where the head had been. The robot body fell and he took off one of the tazers and shot a robot with it, shorting it out. "RICO! Go all out with explosives."

"DON'T!"

"Skipper, DB has a plan."

"Yes. If Rico goes crazy with the explosives and then goes on a destructive rampage, it will greatly reduce the numbers."

"Fine! But if anybody dies, I blame you."

"Fair enough." Rico let out a pshyco laugh as he started coughing up dynamite and bombs.

"Take down the upchucking bird." The robots centered attention on Rico.

"Private, Hyper cute time."

"Fine! But, I don't want to." He lept in front of some robots, and they fell over at his hyper cute.

**Animal Control Center**

"Ma'am! The robots are becoming inactive at an area they centered around."

"What!?"

"Take a look." He leaned back s she could see what was happening, and it was true.

"How could this be happening!?"

"We don't know!"

"That's it. We need human animal control officers. I'm calling X and seeing if I can get him to come back without going penguin crazy." She picked up a phone and dialed.

**Fight**

X tore a head off a robot when his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"

_"X? It's me. We need you back. These new robots aren't doing us any good."_

"I'm actually watching what's going down." He ducked under a robots arm and flipped to kick it, then he took the crowbar and sliced its head.

_"That's good. We need you to capture the animals that are taking out the robots. Be careful, though. The robots will attack you."_

X slid under another robot and stuck the crowbar in the back of the head. "I figured that."

_"Mind telling me what animals are down there?"_

"Sure. Woah!" He dodged a tazer from a robot, broke it off and used it on the robot. "There are five penguins, an iguana, and a badger."

_"Please tell me you won't go penguin crazy again. If you do, we won't be able to reinstate you."_

"I promise I won't."

_"Good. Now, get those animals."_

They both hung up. X turned to the penguins. "As soon as we get you to the Animal Control Center, I'm back in." He was then hit into a car. He looked up to see a robot about to shoot him with a mini gattling gun, but it was stopped by a chin whip grabbing the gun and making it shoot some other robots. The robot turned to where it came from, only to have a webbed foot hit its face. X then ran up and put the crowbar into its head. "Thanks." DB nodded before flipping off and into the battle.

Kowalski had gotten iside a robot and was now flying it into the other robots. Three hit a building. He then turned it and fired at the other robots. Skipper lept over the robot he was in and punched a head off a robot, then threw it into another, Ileane ripping the head off with her tail before jumping off. She ran onto another and used the wrench to climb up a robot, then stuck it into the base of a head and twisted the head off. Striker took the oppurtunity to kick the head into the chest of another, knocking it down. He lept onto the arm of a robot. The robot tried getting him with a tazer, but only managed to get himself, and got shorted out. DB flicked his whip out, and ripped the arm off a robot. He then proceeded to use the arm as a club. He smacked the robot he tore the arm from, making it hit a street lamp, then put his foot into the head. He jumped to the speak n spell. _"Let's get go-ing. We can fight and run."_ The animals jumped onto X, who began his running. DB made sure to grab the cage. The robots pursued.

DB looked to Rico. "Rico. Flamethrower." Rico hacked up two flamethrowers, DB catching both of them. He lept off of X and shot the flamethrowers at on robot, ending by bashing the head off, then he flew the robot in a different direction, leading some robots off. He flew over the buildings and headed for a billboard. He quickly turned upwards, making some robots slam into it.

X ran until he stopped a taxi. He quickly got inside. "Animal Control Center, as fast as you can, NOW!" The taxi started for it.

"Hey, aren't you that crazy penguin guy? My family won't believe that I drove you to the Aniaml Control Center."

"Ya. Ya. That's great." X looked behind them to see the robots closing in. "Could you go a little faster?"

"But, this is the speed limit."

"Does the speed limit count for anything if you're being chased by crazy robots?" He pointed behind them.

The taxi stopped. "Get out, I'm not going to be killed for some crazy penguin guy." X got out and ran. The taxi was still hit by the robots.

Striker hit Rico's gut to get a spear. He threw it, impaling two robots. They fell and caused an explosion, followed by a guy yelling, "MY CAR!"

"Whoops. I hope he has good insurance." He hit Rico's gut again, and got a bazooka. He stood on top of X's head and fired. The first robot dodged, but it hit another. Three more flew down. "How many robots do they have!?"

DB wasn't having much better luck. He was being chased by just as many and had lost the one he had been flying. He lept down into an alley way, picked up a pipe and hit the head off another robot and flipped off just before it was hit by another. He dropped the pipe and belly slid off, still followed by the robots. He flicked out the whip, wrapping it around a light pole, spun around, knocking a robot into it, making it fall on another two. He lept off and slid under a car that was destroyed by a robot running into it. He lept onto a fruit stand and pulled out a slig shot and shot fruits into the faces of robots, blinding them. He slid away as many rammed into the stand. He eventually got back with the others. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I just had a nice stroll through town, flew over buildings, destroyed public property, and permanently shut down a few robots."

"Well, at least he wasn't out drinking." DB and Striker chuckled until they noticed Skipper's glare. Striker cleared his throat. "Any ideas on how to get rid of these robots?"

"One. Give me the speak n spell."

He typed for a while, until it said, _"Jump in-to the sew-ers."_

X did so, and two robots crashed, covering up the entrance. The robots then made there own with lasers. They went down and began scanning for the animals. DB slowly descended in the middle of the group. He quickly lept onto one and ripped off the head, throwing it into another robots head. Two birds with one stone. All robots turned to him, only to be ambushed by the others. X threw pne into the water, shorting it out. Skipper kicked one in the head and lept to another, then lept up at the last second, causing the first to hit the second. Rico then blasted it with dynamite. Striker tapped one on the shoulder and gave it a wrapped present. It opened it up, only to have its head hit off. Ileane lept onto a robots arm and used her tail to redirect its gun, taking out multiple other robots. _"Come on"_ They all ran off.

"I hope you know the sewers well enough to lead us out."

_"Get out here"_ DB pointed to a manhole cover. X quickly got out, taking the cover with him, but the robots couldn't fit, causing some underground explosions. The rest came out. The were right at the entrance of the Animal Control Center, when the lead robot stopped them. _"Not good"_

"You are in violation of many laws of New York City and must be placed under arrest while the animals are put in my custody."

"Get in the cage." The animals all complied. X then charged at the robot and hit it with the man hole cover, knocking the head off. He then slammed it into the chest, tearing it apart, then ran into the building. As soon as the door closed the cheif walked up to him. "I got the rouge animals, ma'am."

"Good work, Officer X. Good to have you back. Let's get these animals into a cell."

"Actually, ma'am. I was wondering if I could take them to the zoo, personally."

"That'll have to wait until the robots can be taken down and sent back. We can keep them in a cell until then."

"Very well."

**Animal cells, later that night**

The group of animals were sitting in a cell on a mattress that X provided. He was sitting right outside in a chair. He was talking to the animals. "So, we seem to have many similarities."

_"You are cor-rect."_

X gave a short chuckle. "So, how was Rico able to puke stuff up? And how does he hold it all."

_"Classified."_

"Understand that. So, how smart is Kowalski?"

_"got a chlk-board?"_ X gave them a small chalkboard and Kowalski wrote a fairly complex equation on it to show X.

His eyes widened behind the sunglasses. "Impressive." He quickly snatched away the chalkboard and speak n spell, hid the speak n spell and erased the chalkboard because the chief had walked in. "Are the robots taken care of?"

"Ya. Now you can take those animals back to the zoo. Good job catching them."

X grabbed a cage and put them in as the chief walked off, but he didn't close it. He got in a truck, but sat in the passenger's seat. "Let me see how well you can drive when you aren't being chased." He had a smirk.

DB smirked back. "Private, gas. Kowalski, Break. Skipper, clutch. Rico, gear shift." The penguins took their respective places and began to drive towards the zoo, unaware of the robot eyes watching them.

"We will be back, penguins." They then backed off in the window of the plane they were in.

**twenty minutes later**

They arrived back at the zoo with the sun just beginning to rise. The animals jumped out. X stopped DB. "I just want you to know, I won't chase you any longer. If I see you, I'll look the other way, unless I'm told to catch you."

DB smiled and picked up the speak n spell. _"If we need your help ag-ain, will you ans-wer the call?"_

X nodded. "I'd always help a friend in need." He then closed the door and drove off.

**HQ**

DB went down the hatch. "Man, am I beat."

"You said it, soldier. I say, let's have a day off." DB, Rico, Private and Kowalski needed no more prompting. They all fell down where they stood. Skipper chuckled. "Ya knuckleheads." He hopped into his bunk. He was about to fall asleep, when Marlene burst in.

"SKIPPER! Someone just stole my days supply of clams!"

Skipper groaned. DB groggily woke up. "Marlene. We just spent the entire night fighting off an army of robots. We really need the rest."

Marlene put her hands on her hips. "Ya right. I'll believe it when I see it." Then, as if some magical force heard the, the TV turned on to the news.

_"This is Chuck Charles. Last night, the entire army of robots from the animal control center were released trying to capture some suppossed animals. Though, they never caught any and caused thousands of dollars in damages to city property and many are laying in pieces."_ the scene then changed to where Officer X was fighting some robots._ "They even put former former officer X in danger. He has now been reinstated by animal control."_

The scene changed again to the cheif of animal control. _"I never liked the idea of switching to robtos in the first place, but I was forced to replace all the officers with robots. After last night, when Officer X could catch the animals the robots couldn't, while also fighting off the robots, I ahve decided to switch back to human officers, with Officer X as my top officer."_

_"Are you sure he won't go penguin crazy again?"_

Officer X stepped forward._ "I can promise you that I will not go penguin crazy. After last night, there is no way I could." _

The TV then switched off. Marlene stood with wide eyes. "Okay. So, you did fight off an army of robots. You also made friends with officer X. But, still, my clams!" DB grabbed Marlene, hit a bow out of Rico and Shot her out of where she came.

He fell down and fell int blissful sleep.

**Okay. That's the end. I'm not going to start another one until after summer, because I'm going off to work at a summer camp. So, see ya after summer.**


End file.
